maeykka_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Norfolk
Introduction A great bear-like species that have carved out lives for themselves in the frozen North. They are typified by their intense loyalty, stubborn courage, their stoic nature, their blunt words and their dry and fatalistic sense of humor. Even when enjoying themselves, as they like to do with a strong groundroot alcohol, they tend not to talk much, except to recite incredibly depressing poetry. Despite their stoicism, they are lovers of flashy jewelry and dress. It is one of the strange contradictions that define Norfolk, another being their attachment to the Vei despite being very superstitious and suspicious of magic. Physical Description Norfolk males are about 50% larger than Norfolk females – both easily clear 2m in height and 200kg. As can be expected, their strength is phenomenal and they can quickly decimate smaller enemies without the need of weaponry. They have extremely keen senses of smell. They are covered in fur, which can range from the white of the most northern Norfolk to the dark brown of the more southern variants. They are most adapted to cold weather and suffer in more tropical climates. Age Range: The average Norfolk lives around 100 years, with a rare Norfolk reaching 150. Naming Traditions: Norfolk have a given name, a patronymic name, and a modifier of their chosen profession. Famous Norfolk names include Vali Bogdanovik (Vali, son of Bogdan) the Digger, Ilyini Olegovne (Iliyini, daughter of Oleg) the Armorer, and Dmerr Makarovik the Butcher. Relations with other Races: Since their integration into the citizenry of Belenus, Norfolk have had few problems with the other species – mostly because they keep those other species at an arms length. They deeply admire the Vei for their power, and as consequence extend that same respect to Hael. They rarely get in contact with Mertral, but tend to bond over a similar tribal loyalty and warrior mentality. They are still in the process of learning not to think of Sunlings as food – a bigger problem in the far North where food is scarce and Norfolk are more nomadic. Traits Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score: Norfolk are big and strong. They get a +2 to strength, a +2 to constitution, but a -2 to charisma. Norfolk men have a -2 to dexterity. * Size: Large for males (-1 AC, +10HP, 10ft reach, +1CMD/CMB), Medium for females (no bonuses or penalties). * Hunger:- 1 strength per day after 5 days, no food = no regen of health; must consume 2 rations * Thirst: -1 constitution per day after 2 days, no water = no regen of health * Base Speed: 40 feet for both * Languages: Common, Norfolk. Defense Racial Traits: * Hardy: +2 to saving throws against poison, spells and spell-like abilities * Stability: +4 bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip while standing on ground * Expensive Armor: Fitting armor to Norfolk’s substantial frames requires 50% more cost. Feat & Skill Racial Traits: * Greed: +2 bonus to Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods, especially precious metals or gemstones. * Intimidating Bulk: Intimidate uses Strength modifier instead of Charisma Magical Racial Traits: * Maey Defense: When wearing metal armor, +1 resistance to enchantment effects Offense Racial Traits: * Norfolk Ferocity: Once per day, if brought below 0 HP but not killed, Norfolk can fight one more round as if disabled. * Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers. Senses Racial Traits: * Keen Senses: +2 to Perception